The Wedding Night
by NCCullenLover0613
Summary: My version of the events the wedding night / first night as Isle Esme. Assumes that the events in BD do not exist but does take certain aspects into account such as Isle Esme. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters
1. Chapter 1: Isle Esme

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and my first attempt at writing mature content. Please let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1: Isle Esme

"Where _are_ we? It's beautiful here!"

"This is Isle Esme…"

"Isle Esme?"

"Yes. It was a wedding gift to Esme from Carlisle," he said as he cut the ignition. He put our luggage on the dock and stepped off of the boat, offering his hand to me. I had just stepped off the boat and Edward immediately picked me up in one arm and our luggage in the other. He easily carried me and all of the luggage to the small cottage and over the threshold. We were eerily silent as I looked around the house, our thoughts likely in the same place. The home was mostly white and beige and had lots of windows, as expected of a Cullen home. I followed Edward to our bedroom as he turned on the lights and set the dimmer on low. There was a large four-post bed with mosquito netting, decorated with all white linens. The white down comforter was adorned with a heart made out of rose petals. Thinking about the implications, my heart began to beat so hard, I swore it would explode out of my chest.

"Bella, are you ok?" he asked. Surely he knew the reason for my racing heart already.

"It's warm in here."

"Yes it is. I'm sorry if it's too hot. I tried to think of anything that would make this…easier." I nodded simply, blushing.

"Well, isn't this ironic? My too-eager-to-lose-her-virginity girlfriend from the meadow has been replaced by my fiercely blushing, nervous wife on our honeymoon," Edward teased.

"I – it's just that," I sighed. I struggled to find the words to explain how I felt so I took the defensive approach. "Edward, please don't make fun of me."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to tease you. Believe me, I'm nervous, too. Unbelievably so. I just thought it was…ironic that you weren't nervous before but now that you're my wife, your nerves are unbridled."

"See, that's the thing. Before, when I wanted to…be intimate with you…it was a moment of passion and it just felt right, it felt natural. And there wasn't really time to be nervous. Now – this – it just feels – there's too much pressure! I feel like I'm on stage in front of thousands and I don't know any of my lines!" I thought back to the time in his bedroom when I'd tried to seduce him. _Where is that confidence? Why has it eluded me now? When we're on our honeymoon of all times?_ I had to find my nerve before he called this whole thing off. I wanted this, I really did. I just didn't understand how people let their guard down so easily and revealed every ounce of vulnerability to someone without batting an eye. This was my _husband_. This was _Edward_ and I was finding it maddeningly difficult.

"Bella, it doesn't have to be that way." He spoke to me gently, comforting. "It's just you and me, love, not thousands. We can stay here as long as we like. There's no pressure. We don't have to do this today or tomorrow. In fact, we don't have to do this at all if you're unsure…"

"No!" I exclaimed, a little too eager. "I mean, I do want to but I want it just to happen. I don't want to force it," I hesitated. "This is stupid. You're my husband. I should not be freaking out about this."

"It's logical to feel anxious. This is a significant increase in our intimacy level." He spoke to me softly. I darted my eyes away from him. "Sweetheart, look at me. I'm scared out of my mind as well."

"Yes, but you're scared of hurting me. I'm not scared of that. I completely trust you. I'm scared because…"

"Because, excuse my language, you don't know what the _hell_ you're doing? That's how I feel. I've never done this either." He touched his hand to my chin. "Relax. I have an idea. How about we get in the hot tub for a while? We can do this slowly."

I felt my body relax. "I like that idea," I responded.

"Would you like a glass of champagne? Carlisle and Esme had the kitchen stocked for us…well for you…"

"Champagne would be nice," I thought for a moment. "Mr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" I teased trying to make light of the anxious atmosphere. Edward giggled.

"Only if you want to be seduced, Mrs. Cullen," he said flashing my favorite crooked smile.

I rummaged through the suitcase that Alice had packed for me in search of a swimsuit. All bikinis of course. Tiny ones. I chose a white one with "Just Married" adorned in rhinestones on the bottoms. It seemed appropriate. I realized it seemed a little ridiculous for us to put on swimsuits at all considering the inevitability of tonight, but we hadn't seen each other naked before and it was too intimidating to suddenly be naked together. _Don't be a coward, it's just Edward. Your husband. He loves you, you love him._ I continued to give myself a pep talk wondering if it really was possible he was equally as nervous. I went to the restroom and took several minutes for some human moments and emerged in the tiny bikini. I found Edward sitting on the bed in white swim trunks with a dark blue Hawaiian floral print. They hung low on his hips and I felt a rush of fire upon seeing his bare chest. He stood and handed me a champagne flute. Three strawberries floated in the golden bubbling liquid. I took a sip; I had never had champagne before so I was delighted that I enjoyed the taste. He took my hand in his, raised it to his lips and softly kissed my ring. We laced our fingers together and plodded outside to hot tub.


	2. Chapter 2: Courage

Chapter 2: Courage

I sat beside Edward and leaned my head on his shoulder. We soaked in the hot tub and gazed at the stars for a while simply enjoying being alone together. Occasionally, we stole glances from each other and darted our eyes away when we'd been caught. I hated the awkwardness of this. I found my lost nerve in the bottom of my champagne flute and I slid over and sat on Edward's lap, ending the tormenting game of Who Makes the First Move. He wrapped his arms around me and his chest pressed against my back. It was like a surge of electricity coursed through my body and I shuddered. He leaned his head down and touched his mouth to the flesh just below my ear.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen…my wife," he whispered, blowing cool air onto my overheated skin. My heart picked up it's pace slightly and I knew it wouldn't go unnoticed.

"I love you too, my husband," I attempted to speak evenly. He chuckled quietly and planted a row of kisses from my ear, down my neck, and on the top of my shoulder, kissing away any residual insecurities. I turned my head around as far as I could so that our lips could meet. The kiss was soft and gentle, as always, but it left me wanting more. At vampire speed, Edward picked me up and turned me to face him. I was straddling him now and we were pressed together chest to chest. I could feel the gentle pulsing throughout my body. I brushed my lips to his and began tracing the contours of his body with my fingers—down his neck, across his chest, up and down his arm. I continued gently exploring him down to his waist and stopped at his belly button. He cupped the side of my face and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't gentle like our usual kisses. There was more urgency behind it. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his hair, pulling our bodies closer together. He parted his lips slightly and I followed his lead. The tip of his tongue touched the edge of my lips and my entire body shivered.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward murmured pressing our foreheads together. His eyes were deep with passion, deeper black than I've ever seen them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his ear, nibbling on it so softly. I kissed my way back to his mouth and took his bottom lip between my teeth gently.

"Oh, Bella. You have no idea what you do to me," he said quietly. I did know because I could feel him grow beneath me but I didn't respond. He ducked his head and kissed my collarbone. I arched my back in response and instinctively pressed my hips into him as my face grew hot with blush.

"Oh, God," he whispered almost inaudibly. "We can do this. We can do this. Soap bubble. Gentle. Control." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath running his hand from the side of my face, down my neck, across my chest and down my torso. He gently traced a finger along the edge of my swimsuit where my breasts peeked above the cloth. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest now. I placed my hand on his inner thigh and moved it down to his knee and back up again. He swallowed hard and reaching behind my back, began to tug at the string.

"May I?" he asked, his voice breaking nervously. He kissed my lips gently and I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to entertain mine. I pulled away begrudgingly after a few moments.

"Yes," I answered simply. He breathed audibly and slowly untied the string and lifted my top over my head. The familiar blush rose to my face again, but he didn't look down. Of course, always the gentleman. Instead he locked eyes with me and smiled planting feather-like kisses on my mouth. It wasn't until the blush began to die down that he allowed his eyes to wander.

"Wow…" he said softly. "You…are so beautiful."

His fingers traced from my neck, between my breasts, down my stomach, and around my back before finally returning to the front of my body and cupping my breast in one hand. Then he flicked the sensitive flesh of my peak with his thumb. I sighed with pleasure and my body convulsed. I kissed him feverishly now, opening my mouth to his and allowing our tongues to touch. I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his back. I stopped at the top of his swim trunks and sliding a finger just under the edge of the waistband, brought it around to the front teasingly. He climbed out of the hot tub, carrying me along with him, and laid me down on the edge of the bed. Still standing, he placed his hands on the bed one on each side of my head. He hovered over me, supporting his weight with his arms. He leaned down and kissed from my neck down to the top of my bikini bottoms. With each kiss, the pulsing in my body grew stronger and my body quaked in response.

I reached up and untied the drawstring of his waistband, my hand trembling absurdly. He assisted me, removing his swim trunks in one graceful sweep. Suddenly, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I should look down, look away or touch him. I pulled his face to mine and raised my right leg, curling it around his waist. He rolled over onto his back, closer to the middle of the bed, and pulled me on top of him.

"Bella, I promised we would try. If I hurt you, you must tell me at once."

"Yes, of course I will. But it won't be necessary. We can do this. We are made for each other. I love you," I responded.

"As I love you."

I allowed my hands to explore his body, capturing every muscle, every flex, every indentation. He bucked his hips when I reached the flesh just below his belly button. Suddenly, I was alone. Before I could even notice, he had rolled me off of him and was across the room.

"Edward…" I called out and he returned to me quickly, wearing his beautiful crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, love. I know that was terribly rude of me. It was just too much and I became frightened that my control would falter. I'm ok now." He lay on his side next to me, holding his head up on his elbow. I put my palm on his cheek.

"Edward, it's me, Bella. Your wife. You will not hurt me. Mind over matter, remember?" He smiled.

"Silly Bella, of course I remember. Just…can you be very still? You know, like you used to?"

"I can try."

"Thank you."

"You know, Edward, everything is like this for us. It just takes practice. At first, you couldn't even be in the room with me, but that got easier. Then when we first kissed, you said that was difficult. That got easier as well. Why should this intimacy be any less challenging? This will become easier, too."

"I _really _hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3: Be Very Still

Chapter 3: Be Very Still

As he regained control, his hands began to caress me, gently. So gently. I remained as still as possible, at least for a human. I have no idea how much time passed. I tried to focus on being still, an impossible task given the pleasure of his hands on my body. When he reached the top of my bottoms, he glanced up, searching my eyes. I smiled at him giving my silent consent, and he slid them from my waist, down my legs, and off my feet tossing them to the floor. He ran his fingers over my stomach, along the sides of my torso, over my hip, and down my thigh. He hesitated for a few moments and then finally, he touched the sensitive skin between my legs, ending the torturously slow exploration of my body. I gasped loudly and my body twitched. I had never felt anything more pleasurable in my life. He continued to massage where I needed him the most and my hips bucked violently. _Damn Bella, be still!_

"Are you ok?" Edward asked.

"OK? Are you kidding? I'm definitely more than ok." I smiled at him, blushing. "I want you, Edward. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please!" He gently pushed my legs open and kneeled between them.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He moved into me slightly and then paused. My whole body smoldered as I realized that he was really inside me. I had never imagined anything so intimate before. A soft moan escaped my lips and I blushed. I saw anxiety in his eyes and immediately I understood why he had paused. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him, pulling our bodies close together.

"I'll be okay," I encouraged, whispering in his ear.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered pushing into me. I grimaced and a low cry of pain exited my lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"It's tolerable. Just give me a moment."

"Look at me! Please?" he pleaded. "I need to see your eyes so I know you're ok." I lay back down on the pillow, looked in his eyes and smiled. The pain dulled more quickly than I could have imagined as my body adjusted and I found that moving my hips ceased it entirely, replacing it with what could only be known as bliss. Edward began to move with me, but all too soon, he froze. I froze too, as I'd learned to do long ago.

"Edward?"

"Mind over matter. Mind over matter," he was repeating to himself.

"Edward, it's me. It's Bella. You won't hurt me. I love you," I repeated my words from earlier, remaining still. I waited a few moments. "Edward! Look at me!" As he did, I saw the mood change in his eyes. He was coming back to me now.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Again. Maybe we shouldn't—" I put my fingers to his lips silencing him.

"I am not in any danger. You felt your control waiver and you stopped."

"What if I hadn't?"

"But you did. You will not hurt me."

After a few moments, he began to move inside me again. Slowly at first and then more quickly. He allowed his fingers to find the sensitive spot between my legs. Each flick against it was unbearably pleasurable. We both let out our share of moans, groans and gasps of erotic pleasure as our bodies moved together. The fire between my legs grew until I thought I would spontaneously combust. I felt myself clench around him uncontrollably. The sensation was more pleasurable than I could ever have conceived. Both of us cried out in ecstasy as our bodies convulsed in pleasure.

Edward collapsed beside me. I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. He put his cool arm around me and stroked my hair. I was completely overwhelmed at the intimacy of what we just shared.

"That was – you were – wow," I said breaking the silence.

"Wow, indeed. I don't believe 'wow' begins to describe the intensity of that," he said. I chuckled quietly.

"I love you. Goodnight Mr. Cullen." I smiled.

"And I love you. Goodnight Mrs. Cullen," he said kissing the top of my head. Part of me wanted to stay awake, but the only time I had slept was for a few hours on the plane and I was quite exhausted. Edward hummed my lullaby and I fell asleep in his arms knowing that nothing could have made this moment any sweeter.


	4. Chapter 4: Morning After

Chapter 4: Morning After

I awoke the next morning to Edward's cool arms still around me. I turned to face him, his smile giving away his emotions. Edward was blissed, too.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cullen!"

"Morning! You seem to be in a good mood." I kissed him quickly.

"I am. How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

"You're not hurt? I didn't harm you in any way?" He rolled and twisted my body in different directions searching for signs of trauma.

"No, sweetie. You didn't. I told you that you wouldn't hurt me."

"Yes, you did. I'm so glad you were right, though it was not without great effort. I had to find a way to displace some of the residual…uh…energy." I looked at him, puzzled. "The pleasure was taking over my control. I sort of broke the headboard. That seemed better than breaking you." I turned around to survey the damage. Several chunks of the cherry wood were missing and I couldn't help but laugh. "I will have to buy a new bed for Esme or she will never allow me back here!"

"Thank you," I said abruptly, "for that. I know it was against your better judgment, but, well…it was the best thing I've ever experienced."

"Me too, Bella. Best night of my existence." He smiled wide.

"Really? The best?"

"Without a doubt."

"Uhh, Edward? Sorry to change the direction of the conversation abruptly but…weren't the sheets white yesterday?" I looked down at the light blue sheets, confused.

"Yes, I changed them while you were sleeping," he responded simply.

"Oh…_oh,_" I said, suddenly understanding. _Blood. Of course._ "I'm so sorry. I could have taken care of that." I blushed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Was that hard for you?"

"No, it wasn't hard. It was just the slightest bit distracting."

"Was it a lot?" I questioned, turning away from him.

"No, it wasn't a lot. Not at all. And this isn't a big deal. You were a virgin last night, love. A virgin. There's no sense in being embarrassed. In fact, it makes me quite ecstatic that I didn't have to share you in that way with anyone else."

My stomach growled and I was glad to see the end of this awkward conversation.

"I guess that's my cue to feed the human." He quickly rose from the bed.

I scooted to the edge of the bed and hopped off, noticing some other lingering effects of having been a virgin last night. I grimaced slightly.

"Actually maybe I am a little sore."

"I'm sorry, love. I thought that might the case so I ran a bubble bath for you." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "You relax. I'll make breakfast and bring it to you."

"You are too good to me." I smiled at him.


End file.
